Learning Under an Apprenticeship
by VooDoo Lily
Summary: When Padmé is eleven, she is invited to a party on Coruscant as an Apprentice Legislator. While there, she is dared by her friend Miska to ask one of the Jedi protecting Chancellor Valorum to dance. More explanation inside.


"Learning Under an Apprenticeship"

Summary: When Padmé is eleven, she is invited to a party on Coruscant as an Apprentice Legislator. While there, she is dared by her friend Miska to ask one of the Jedi protecting Chancellor Valorum to dance.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Miska.

A/N: According to Padmé had volunteered in the Refugee Relief Movement and become an Apprentice Legislator at age eleven before she was elected Queen of Naboo. With that information in mind, I came up with this. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

"Everything is so beautiful," Padmé marveled as she looked around the grand ballroom that had been rented out for the party she and her friend Miska were currently attending. Lights gleamed everywhere she looked, a long buffet table of food stretched along one wall, well-dressed men and women mingled here and there with drinks in their hands, laughing and talking while a string quartet played soft music. Being only eleven, Padmé almost felt out of place at the party, but she was mature for her age and very intelligent. _Besides_, she reminded herself, _I_ _have_ _a_ _right_ _to_ _be_ _here_. _I am_ _an_ _Apprentice_ _Legislator_ _to_ _Chancellor_ _Valorum_ _himself_.

"Hey, have you been listening to a word I said?" Miska asked, elbowing the brunette in the ribs. Miska wasn't an Apprentice Legislator like Padmé was, but the two girls had met while volunteering in the Refugee Relief Movement a few years ago and had become friends. When it had been made known among his staff that Valorum's celebration party was really going to happen, Padmé had gotten an invitation for Miska, having wanted to have someone her own age at the party to talk to. Now here she was at the party, and she had just tuned out her friend and invited guest!

"Sorry," Padmé said sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that seeing those Jedi have put a damper on things for me." She pointed at two men who were standing by a wall, seemingly keeping a careful eye on the Chancellor as he talked to a few guests. Unlike the rest of the partygoers, the Jedi were both dressed in beige tunics and pants and had it not been for their dark brown cloaks, they would have almost blended in with the wall they stood against. "Why do they have to be here, anyway?" Miska continued to complain.

"Senator Valorum was just elected to be Chancellor in the Senate. That's motivation enough for a disgruntled opponent to attack him. He asked for a team of Jedi to be here tonight as his personal bodyguards," Padmé patiently explained.

"Oh." Miska blinked. "Well…why didn't you say so?"

Padmé giggled. "I just did, you nerfherder!"

Miska laughed along with her for a few seconds before the music being played by the string quartet caught her attention. She started tapping her foot to the music and then a smile appeared on her face. It was a smile Padmé knew all too well.

"Uh-oh. What scheme are you planning this time, Miska?"

"I'm not planning anything," the other girl innocently denied, but the smile on her face grew bigger. "I was just enjoying the music when suddenly I remembered you told me that you loved to dance."

"So?"

"So…I dare you to go over there," Miska nodded in the direction of the Jedi, who had, at an encouraging gesture from Valorum, moved from their spots by the wall to join in the conversation with the Chancellor and his small circle of guests, "and ask one of those Jedi to dance with you. I'd pick the shorter one myself. I wouldn't want you having to dance on top of your partner's feet like little kids do."

Padmé glanced over at the pair of Jedi, feeling a nervous flutter in her stomach. They looked so…so…ominous. But, if there was one thing Padmé prided herself on, it was her bravery. She pressed her lips together and turned to Miska with a determined look on her face. "I'll do it," she said.

Miska's smile became a grin. "Good luck!" she called as Padmé turned, squared her shoulders, and began walking in the Chancellor's direction. As she approached the mixed group of politicians and Jedi, she wondered what the best way would be to introduce herself to the gathering.

Luckily for her, Valorum spotted her coming towards them and he extended one arm out to her to allow her into his circle of conversation. "Ah, Padmé!" he greeted. "Come here and let me introduce you. You know all these fine Senators, of course, from the work you do in my office, but let me introduce you to these fine gentlemen. This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gentlemen, may I present Miss Padmé Naberrie, my Apprentice Legislator."

"How do you do?" Qui-Gon murmured. A gentle smile crossed his face, completely changing his expression, and putting Padmé at ease.

She curtsied to the Jedi and returned Qui-Gon's smile. "I'm fine, Master Jedi, thank you." She turned the same warm smile to Obi-Wan, who nodded to her in greeting.

"It seems you have something in common with my Padawan," Qui-Gon observed. "Both of you are apprentices of some sort."

Padmé's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, is that what a Padawan is? A Jedi apprentice?"

"Yes, that is what a Padawan is," the bearded man said with a chuckle.

The Chancellor and his fellow Senators laughed with Qui-Gon, and even though she knew they probably hadn't intended to make her feel embarrassed, Padmé could feel herself blushing.

She looked away to try to avoid feeling self-conscious, only to lock gazes with the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan. Seeing him reminded her of the dare she had been given, and that made her regain her nerve. "Excuse me, Padawan," she said to him, loudly enough to be heard over the adults' laughter, "but may I have this dance?"

Her bold request surprised the adults but in the sudden silence that fell over their group, a slight smirk appeared on Kenobi's lips and he nodded. "You may, Miss Naberrie."

He led her out to the dance floor and began leading her to the waltz being played by the string quartet.

As soon as they were safely out of earshot of Valorum and the others, Padmé began speaking to the young man, her words coming out rushed. "Thank you for doing this. My friend dared me to ask you to dance, and that's why I came over. I know it's silly, but I felt a little foolish earlier when I was talking to your Master and…I don't know, I suddenly felt like proving myself somehow."

Obi-Wan looked down at her, his blue eyes dark as he listened to her sudden confession. When he finally spoke, his tone was thoughtful. "You seem very mature for your age already, Miss Naberrie, and as you grow older, you will probably find yourself more capable of dealing with situations where you feel embarrassed or overwhelmed… but I don't think you need to prove yourself to anyone—not now or ever. What is important is that you yourself know what qualities you have inside you."

His words made her feel better and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"But for future reference," he added, a twinkle coming into his eyes as he remembered the social faux pas she had unwittingly committed, "it is incorrect for a civilian to address a Jedi apprentice merely as 'Padawan.' You must use both his title and his name such as, in my case, Padawan Kenobi."

"I shall remember that," she promised. The music came to an end and Obi-Wan escorted her off the dance floor. They stood together for a moment, neither of them sure what to say next.

"I suppose I should look for my friend Miska…"

"And I should return to my Master and Chancellor Valorum."

She curtsied before him. "Thank you for the dance, Padawan Kenobi."

He bowed deeply to her in return. "It was my pleasure, Miss Naberrie." He gave her a final smile before turning around to head back to Qui-Gon and Valorum.

Padmé watched him go, feeling wistful as she saw him melt back into the crowd of guests, and she then went looking for Miska. She found her friend by the buffet table and tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, I did it."

"I know!" Miska squealed. "I saw you two dancing together. How about for your next dare you—"

"No thanks," the Apprentice Legislator interrupted. "I think I'm just going to get myself something to eat."

Miska looked disappointed. "How come? Don't tell me you're turning into a coward?"

"No, I'm not," Padmé assured her. "But I don't have to prove how brave I am to you either. What's important is that _I_ know I'm brave."


End file.
